skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Psychics
Skylanders Adventure is an Instalment (After Swap Force) in the Skylanders series which features 2 new types of Skylanders, Tinies and Psychics. Tinies are smaller than normal Skylanders and can fit through small places that normal Skylanders can't fit through, One Tini for example is Sparx the Dragonfly who makes a full playable appearance, instead of just being a magic item. Psychics can lift objects with their minds, fly, teleport and reach places no other Skylander can reach. Also Crash Bandicoot and some other characters from that franchise appear in this game (Tiny the Tiger and Papu Papu). Skylander Types As Swap Force has not been released some information may be blank *24 Returning Core Characters *8 New Core Characters *8 Lightcore Characters *8 New Giants *8 New Swap Force Characters *8 New Tini Characters *8 New Psychic Characters Core/Lightcore Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Pop Fizz *Star Strike *Automaton (A Dark Magic Night) *Lightcore Double Trouble Water *Gill Grunt *Chill *Riptide *Icecal (like a Frozen Eruptor) *Lightcore Wham Shell Earth *Terrafin *Flashwing *Slobbertooth *Hole Digger (a Molekin) *Lightcore Bash Fire *Eruptor *Hot Dog *Fryno *Dred Troll (Similar to the Flamebrewer) *Lightcore Ignitor Tech *Trigger Happy *Sproket *Countdown *Crash Bandicoot (Yay!) *Lightcore Drill Sergeant Undead *Chop Chop *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl *Brain Drain (Zombie Skylander) *Lightcore Cynder Air *Sonic Boom *Jet-Vac *Gasteroid *Tornado Blast (Wind Golem Themed Skylander) *Lightcore Lightning Rod Life *Stealth Elf *Shroomboom *Bumble Blast *Brocodile (Cross between a Crocodile and Brocoli) *Lightcore Camo New Giants,Swap Force,Tinies and Psychics Description Giants *Dragon Blast- A Electric Dragon *Great Whtie- A Giant Shark *Tiny Tiger- From Crash Bandicoot *Fire-maton- A Big Flamethrowing Mech *Happy Mech- A Big Golden Mech made by Trigger Happy *Skull Boom- A Big Skeleton of a giant *Jumbo Blast- A Jumbo Jet theme *Papu Papu- The Tribal Leader from Crash Bandicoot Swap Force *Choc Chip- A Chocolate Skylander *Crab Grab- A Crab Skylander *Ruby Knight- A Female Sklander with armour made of Rubys *Deto Blast- A Bomb Themed Skylander *Tank Back- An Army green robot with a big Missle Launcher mounted to his back *Ninja Skull- A Skeleton Ninja *Wind Burn- A Hybrid of Air and Fire *Melon Head- A Melon Themed Skylander Tinies *Sparx- Spyros Sidekick *Cat Fish- A Tiny Fish *Pepple Flare- A Cute little stone golem *Candle Flame- A Cute Candle Themed Skylander *Probe Drone- A Sphere like floating drone inspired by Star Wars *Pumpkitten- A Hybrid a Pumkin and a Kitten *Ply Glider- A Live Gider made of Plywood *Turtle Bomb- A Turtle with a Fuse on its shell, Inspired by asdf's Mine Turtle Psychics *Psyclops- A Psychic Cyclops *Melina- A Mermaid *Ah-Salt- A Salt theme Skylanders, the Name is a Playing on the word "Assult" *Fly Knight- A Kinght with wings *Wire Link- A Bunch of tangled wires come to life. *Broom Boom- A Witch Skylander *Angle Ranger- an Angel Skylander *Oracle Leaf- An Ent (like Stump Smash but with more Leafs) Storyline Tinies Sparx the Dragonfly was flying around Skylands looking for his old friend Spyro who he had not seen in a long time but instead ends up a day with a bunch of Tini Skylanders. Then the Place gets raided by Kaos's Minions and the whole place is sent to Earth, it warped the babies minds and made it so the babies would never grow up, Sparx's mind was already like that, so nohing happened to Sparx. Psychics 8 Brave Skylanders were fighting an epic battle with sky pirates until eventually realising that they couldn't win so the sky pirates eventually captured them using a secret weapon to banish them to Earth and when they finally got back to skylands they all had psychic abilities. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan games